From Babies, to Toddlers
by Llamas12123
Summary: There are never enough of these stories... The girls are pregnant and need to hope for the best. Bella, having relationship problems, Cleo having tough choices, in baby clothes that is,and Riki is just on a toatal emotional roller coaster. How are these moms going to work out? RikixZane, CleoxLewis, BellaxWill Please read and review!
1. The Big News

**Wazzup? Hope all you angel faces are doing well. I'm good. I'm also going to give you a little story here! I know it has been a LONG time, forgive me! Here is a strange quote… "My cheese burger is salty!" –ME**

**Chapter 1**

Cleo's POV

I woke up that morning practically dancing. This is the day I tell Lewis! I was going to tell him the most super fantastical-magical-super awesome news. I was pregnant!

I flew down the stairs to see my wonderful husband sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

I was about to fly into the kitchen until I stopped to think. Think about what he would think. We were trying for a baby, so he couldn't be disappointed. He WANTED to be a dad, and I wanted to be a mom. Now how do I say it? Look at him with a creepy smile until he figures it out? Or should I just blurt it out? Should I make a mushy scene in our kitchen? I was thinking for about 3 minutes until I made my descion.

I nervously walked around the corner.

"Morning love." He smiled, yet not looking away from the paper.

I sat down at the table of our kitchen preparing myself.

"Lewis?" I asked as he put the paper down. "I have some great news you might want to here." I said biting my lip.

"Well are you going to tell me?" He said after about 6 seconds of quiet.

"I'm pregnant. You're going to be a dad!" I said laughing and crying at the same time.

"That's fantastic!" He said picking me up out of my chair and spinning me around the kitchen.

In 8 months, I would be a mom.

Riki's POV

Oh my gosh. OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOSH! I panicked in my head.

"Oh man, Zane is going to KILL me." I said looking at the plastic stick that had a pink plus sign on it. Or more likely divorce me! I'm pregnant! I don't know if we were trying for it or not, but if he doesn't want it, I don't know if life will go on. Well of course I would keep it and care for, and love it, but I don't know about Zane. He might hate me.

After 18 minutes and 54 seconds of deep thoughtege, I worked up enough courage to tell him. I walked down the stairs, out the back door, and to the pool he was sitting by.

"Hey babe." He said getting up and kissing me on the cheek.

"I have something to tell you." I said nervously. "I-I-I'm pregnant." I barely got my words out.

He looked at me for 2 seconds. It felt like eternity. Then he pulled me in and kissed me.

When we broke apart we began talking.

"I thought you would make me abort it then divorce me!" I said looking at the ground.

"Riki, we're 24, married, have jobs, a home and now we are going to be parents. I would never be mad at you for this. Even if we lived under a bridge in a box. I love you, and nothing is ever going to change that. We will keep our baby, and we will love it." He said looking me right in the eye. I couldn't resist. I had to kiss him again. I leaned in and we kissed. The whole time, thinking about the child inside of me.

Bella's POV

"You have to be Joking Bella!" Will said with a crazed look. Not a psycho killer crazed look but a shocked look.

"Well I'm not!" I said holding up the little plastic stick that read "Positive" in black letters

Will stared at me for a few minutes, and then he went into his room.

"I need to think Belle… give me a while." He said closing the door.

"_Great! He hates me!" _I thought to myself.

I'm so going to die alone. Sad and alone. Forever. Will was going to propose today. I saw the box in his sock drawer when I was putting away clean clothes. It was a sparkling ring in a bag that said "Wedding day Diamond" On the front. It was silver with a blue sapphire in the middle. My dream ring I had pointed out. Now he had to return it. How often does that kind of thing happen? You buy an engagement ring, a DREAM engagement ring, and return it. I could go to 500 different stores that sell wedding and engagement rings, and ask the whole staff,

"_Has anyone ever returned a ring?"_

99.999999999999% of them would say "No" or "Are you nuts?"

I was so depressed. I decided to go to the moon pool with my 2 best friends in the whole world. At least they would understand.

I put on my swimsuit and looked in the mirror. Could you tell I was pregnant? No! I was only two weeks in! How could you possibly tell?

"Will! I'm going for a swim!" I yelled while shutting the door, not waiting for a response.

I was walking down to the beach as I called Cleo and Riki.

They agreed to come. I walked to the edge of a fishing dock, and dived in. As my tail formed, I got ready to swim a lightning speed to Mako.

(This is taking place as Bella is calling the girls)

Cleo's POV

I was discussing baby names with Lewis when my cell phone rang.

"Keep your finger in that crib! It looks right for a kid named Ana!" I said about to answer my phone.

"Hello?" I said, not expecting who it was.

"Hey Cleo. Will you meet me at the moon pool?" A voice said through the phone

"Uhhhhhh….." I stammered

"Oh it's Bella!" The voice said again

"I'm a little busy, but I guess I can come." I said hanging up

I walked around the corner, to find Lewis with about 15 baby catalogs.

"Hey, can we postpone extreme baby shopping for later tonight? I think Bella is having some mega crisis. She was sounding a little tense on the phone. She wants me to meet her at Mako."

"I guess." He sighed. "Will you hand me some bookmarks?" He said after looking around. He had about 5 catouologes open to things he liked.

"Sure." I laughed handing him some little colorful sticky note tags.

**Riki's POV**

"Sure Bella." _Pause_ "Calm down! I'll be there soon!" I said hanging up my phone.

"Zane!" I yelled up our stairs. I could hear the shower running, so I wrote a note and taped it to the railing post.

_Zane,_

_Bells is having a freak attack and she wants me to meet her at the moon pool in 10 minutes._

_Don't eat the pop tart in the cupboard. It's mine._

_Find some baby stuff catalogs and think of some names. I'll be home by 6:00 and I expect at least 5 names for each gender, and a few that could be both._

_I'll pick you up some Taco Bell on the way home. Don't worry, I know what you like!_

_Love you,_

_Riki _

I put on my bikini and left the house, running into the ocean that was only yards away.

**A/N: I hope you guys like it….. I'll hopefully get another chapter out today or tomorrow. Review and tell me what you think! I love hearing what you have to say!**


	2. Que sera

Now I know what your thinking, Emma is a jerk for not updating her story when she said she would. Well you know what angle faced Internet? My god da* computer has a virus so that makes it a little hard. I'm doing this on a PHONE. My thumbs are killing me so you should love me for this SHORT chapter.

RIKKI'S POV

I ran right off the dock and plunged into the cold water. It was so fantastic, I was pregnant. I couldn't wait to tell the girls. They would be exited. After all, I was voted "Least likely to become pregnant"

CLEO'S POV

I put on my favorite pink bikini and ran my hands over the tiny bump on my belly. I was so exited. My own baby. MY baby. It even sounded cute.

"Bye!" I yelled as I closed the door and ran out to the dock, my hand on my belly. I couldn't wait to tell the girls about MY baby. I just couldn't stop saying it. MY baby.

BELLA'S POV

"I'm so confused!" I said to the rocks on the wall. "Why me? Why do I have to be pregnant?" I sad looking down at my stomach. No bump yet. Thank god.

Just then, Rikki swam in.

"Hey Bella." She exclaimed cheerfully. "I have some fantastic news!"

"I have semi-fantastic news. Lets wait for Cleo." I suggested.

It was ironic, because just then, Cleo popped in. She had he biggest smile EVER. Why was everyone so happy today?

"Now can I announce my fantastic news?" Rikki pushed.

"Go ahead!" I said in my dumb blonde voice.

"IM PREGNANT!" Rikki screamed.

"Me too!" Cleo and I both said in unison.

Then we a burst out laughing.

"But I shouldn't be pregnant." I admitted

"Why?" Cleo asked concerned.

"Because Will doesn't want to be a parent." I sobbed. I knew the tears would come eventually.

Cleo hugged me as Rikki stared.

"He was going to propose! I saw my dream ring in his sock drawer!" I sobbed harder.

"Hey, it's not exactly unattractive to be pregnant in a wedding dress, it shows you love him." Rikki suggested. She obviously had no idea what she was saying.

"You care to find me a wedding dress to hold a big round baby belly Rikki?" I spat, my hormones going crazy.

"Chill Bella. You two can work this out. You work out all of your other problems. You can work this one out." Cleo said sympathetically.

"You really think so?" I asked, trying to recover.

"Of course!" Cleo said letting go of the hug.

"Now comes the challenging part." Rikki laughed, pretending to sound dramatic. "Telling our parents!" She laughed.

"Not nervous about telling my dad, but I'm kind of exited to find out what Kim thinks." Cleo admitted.

"My parents will kill me for doing "it" when I'm not married!" I said with great anxiety.

"I have no idea how my dad is going to react!" Rikki smiled, trying to lighted the mood. "Well, I have to go get Zane some Taco Bell." Rikki said swimming under the water and out of the cave.

"I promised Lewis we could extreme baby shop tonight. Bye Bella." Cleo said swimming out of the cave.

Well, it's 11 pm and I'm so tired. So love me for posing this.


	3. Taco Bell Nightmare

**Hello my sweet sparkle mice. I'm here to give you another chapter of my best story! I have a new rule thing that I would like to share. Please post a review. I won't post another chapter until I have 2 new reviews. It's just me. I like to know people are reading. Because if nobody was reading, would you want to post? Exactly. Ok, here we go. PS…. SO SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! SOOOOOO BUSY! **

** RIKKI'S POV**

Taco Bell was a nightmare. How many people needed tacos? I mean, it was _scary. _Some kid barfed, so that delayed me. Then someone dropped a 12 pack of tacos and 4 burritos. And there were only 2 people at the register.

"CAN WE HURRY IT UP?" I yelled from the back of the line.

"I'm sorry Ms, but we need to ask you to leave the store." A man spat.

"No. I promised my husband tacos! And I intend to get them!" I spat right back.

"You do not have the right to yell and scream in my store. We are trying our hardest." He said in a very angry voice.

"Excuse me, but the pregnant lady would like some tacos too. And the last thing you should be doing is messing with a crazy hormonal pregnant woman who is **_NOT_** afraid to throw you into the drive through or take both my hands on top of your head and drown you in international waters where nobody can {fricken} find you!" I screamed so the whole restaurant could hear me.

"Go right ahead." The short man coward, as he motioned me to the register.

I smiled and set my purse on the counter.

"I would like a 12 pack of tacos please. And can you add some extra hot sauce?" I asked completely normal.

The zit –covered teenage boy working the register, still obviously shaken up by my outburst at the manager, nodded his head quickly and shakily asked me,

"Will that be all?"

"Yes! Thank you!" I smiled, pulling out my wallet. "And how much will that be?"

"Se-se-seven ninety-five p-p-please." He stuttered.

I happily handed over the money before putting two dollars in the tip jar.

"Thank you Ms." The boy said handing me the box of tacos. He was still overly scared. Like he would throw up scared.

The whole store watched as I walked out of the restaurant, happily, with my 12 pack of tacos with extra hot sauce.

**CLEO'S POV**

"Oh! What about this one for a girl?" I asked, pointing to a pink crib with roses on it.

"I like it. Let's mark it as a…." My husband smiled, looking at the various colored sticky notes. "Possibly!" He exclaimed, handing me a purple sticky note.

"Oh, so you've color coded the notes now huh?" I joked.

"Yes. I have." He said in a serious sophisticated tone. "Want to hear them? Ok, Purple means possibly for a girl, and yellow means possibly for a boy. Blue means defiantly for a boy and pink means defiantly for a girl. Now, if we are undecided on any item, we simply mark it with a thin green sticky note and then we can determine later on after consulting the company and doing research, it can receive its designated color. Now, if we have done research and we decide we hate the item overall, we either cross it out with a black sharpie or mark it with a red sticky note. This will make the world of baby shopping so much easier! We can quickly order if we rewrite down the item number, the company, and the phone number in this little book I bought. I also have one of those fancy calculators with the millions of buttons so we can quickly compare prices! I also have a coupon book! So we can save more money! Then there are the color swatches for the room and I was thinking we could-"

"LEWIS!" I yelled, stopping his rambling. "I know you're too excited, and so am I. But will over complicated color codes and rules make this better?" I asked as if I was talking to a two year old.

"No."He said sadly. Looking down at the floor.

** Hey girl, hey. Ok so I have a cray-cray amount of HW and I'm so sorry it took so long and it's so short, but I promised I would get it out so, yea. I'll TRY to post more soon, but just cu me some slack. Hey, brainstorm some baby names will you? And thanks to the sweet girl giving me some tips on Australia. Was her name? Miss Isabella? Sorry if I got I wrong… I'm horrible at remembering names! **


	4. We Can Work This Out

**I update and I check my email, and I'm like "****_Whoa! I need to thank all those angel faces and update today!"_** **So here I am for all of you people. **

BELLA'S POV

"Will, we need to work this out." I begged from outside his door. Just then it opened.

"Ok, fine." He agreed. I could just tell he diddent want to talk to me. I couldn't blame him. I wouldn't want to talk to me either.

"I think we can blame ourselves for this. It's not my fault. It's not yours. We need to share the blame here. You also need to know why we can't split up. It takes two people to make a baby. It also takes two people to raise one. This baby will need a mommy _and _a daddy." I finished. I was proud of myself, because I thought of I nice speech, and prayed he would take it. It even looked like he was considering it.

Will sigh with a simple declaration of "I get it. I'll help you raise the baby. But I get to pick the name if it's a boy!"

I laughed and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for understanding." I said very thankful this wouldn't turn into a full season of _Teen Mom_.

RIKKI'S POV

"Ok," I said with a mouthful of tacos. "How about Olivia for a girl?" I asked.

"I like it. I thought of Ryan for a girl. I know there are more Boy Ryan's, but I would love to call a boy or a girl Ryan." Zane said in a fall-seriousness tone. I don't know why we where even discussing baby names yet. I was like a month pregnant!

"I also liked Sophie for a girl. And Jackson for a boy." I said putting my taco down and taking a sip of my drink. I walked over to the pantry to get the important pop tart, but when I opened it up, it was gone.

"You ate it. Right?" I said turning around, looking at my guilty husband.

"Well-Uh-maybe-possibly-yea." He said punting his hands in front of him to defend himself. As if I would attack him. I probably would but after Taco Bell, I decided to limit my hormonal outbursts to 1 a day. I hoped I could keep that going.

CLEO'S POV

"Well the gel has to be water based!" I complained looking at my computer.

"If that's the case, we can do these ourselves." Lewis reassured me.

"So you mean have the baby HERE?" I shouted. Then I looked up at him. "Sorry. Crazy hormones." I said calming myself.

"It's not like you're the only one. The others will have to have their kids at their homes too. And they can't go to a hospital either. Too much water." He said again, trying to calm me down.

"What if our baby is a mermaid?" I randomly blurted out.

"Well I always figured you would have to transform Via-Moon pool." He said extremely confused. "Unless I did my research wrong…" He said getting up to go get the files he had been collecting.

"I thought it could be genetic!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Well, it's possible. It needs to be more genetically similar to the mermaid, you, than the human, me. So basically if we get a little girl that looks like you, batta bing, batta boom, mermaid child." Lewis spoke in his scientific voice.

"So, we should probably invite everyone over and break all this news to them?" I asked, hoping we could put it off for a day.

"Yea, we have to. It's just for the safety of our secret." Lewis said as he lowered his head.

I walked into the kitchen to grab the phone and call over all of the girls and their husbands to come over and chat about the complications of being a pregnant mermaid who can't even set foot in the hospital without getting wet, then getting poked and prodded to death when we grow a tail in the exam room.

** Whoa. That was short. But it felt like forever. You guys really make me want to update! I just want to warn you, on Saturday next week I am going on a ski trip in CO. So I might not update as much as I do here. But I'll try writing on my phone in the car. I love all of you guys and I'll see you sometime this week that I'm not busy! (Tomorrow or the next day! HA)**


	5. Ultrasound Time

**Hey, so I'm sorry about not updating, but I've been busy lately. I want your feedback! It really motivates me angel faces!**

NOBODY'S POV

"Are you serious?" Rikki asked in an angry tone. "How the heck are we going to send a mermaid child to kindergarden? They wash heir hands for snack time and they grow a tail!" She screamed.

"Calm down." Zane said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Remember? 1 a day? You already used your 1 at Taco Bell."

"What did you do Rikki?" Bella asked almost afraid.

"Long story. I'll tell you later." She said looking at her feet.

"Now I know this sounds strange, but we should do all of the birth related things here. It's not as safe at a hospital." Lewis admitted to the group. Everyone looked shocked and surprised, but they all eventually agreed.

"And tell them what else Lewis!" Cleo nudged.

"Your not going to like this either. But we need everyone to stay over night. Just for observational and secret keeping reasons. The ultrasounds might take a while due to mermaid checking, and an inexperienced person operating this thing." Lewis said in a nervous tone.

"Let's all hope none of us need a C-section." Bella joked. Everyone knew that would be a problem.

ULTRA SOUND TIME

RIKKI's POV

"Why is it so cold again? And this is some new machine that can tell genders early? And where did you get and-" I rambled on until Zane cut me off.

"Hey, for the 5th time, settle down!" Zane said practically exhausted. He was telling me to calm downs so much, he was getting tired.

"Sorry. It's just the hormones." I said apologetically.

"Like I didn't know that already!" He laughed.

I was just about ready to slap someone when Lewis told me to go get Bella and Will.

"Wait! I want to see it!" I complained.

"You will get to see it. I just need to finish up a few things. They will all be ready when everyone is done.

BELLA'S POV

I squeezed Will's hand as I anxiously awaited for the results.

"I'm so exited. I'm also scared. I want to puke. Get me a bucket Will!" I said loudly. Will got up and ran Into the kitchen to get a bucket, but when he got back it was to late.

"Sorry!" I apologized. "I'll clean it up!" I said about ready to cry.

"Better be ready to clean it up, because I'm done." Lewis said as he wiped the gunk off my stomach.

"Yay! Give us all the details!" I was practically dancing. I wanted to know so badly.

"Hate to shoot you down, but your gonna need to wait. I need to finish up some stuff. Send Cleo in." Lewis said, practically pushing them out.

Summary of next few minuets: Cleo's ultra sound goes just about as normal as the rest.

RIKKI'S POV

"Hey, my stomach looks big. Not like fat big, but, baby bump big." I said looking into the mirror.

"Humm." Cleo said walking around her. "I'm sure it's fine. The ultrasounds will be out in a minuet." She reassured her.

"Who is ready to know what's Happening?" Lewis said as he waved the discs around.

"Wait! We need to know who wants to see what!" Cleo burst out.

"I want to know boy or girl." Bella said excitedly.

"All I want to know is if the baby is healthy." I smiled.

"Dido." Cleo said immediately after me.

"Ok, Rikki? Do you want to go first?" Lewis asked.

"Yea!" I excitedly watched the screen. Then, I passed out.

"Oh my god." Zane said watching the screen.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Review on how I did. I know it's short! I'm just a bit busy!**


	6. How Many Exactly?

**So because of all your happy feedback, I decided to give you another happy chapter of one of my best stories I have ever written. So yea. Here it is.**

RIKKI'S POV

I stared at the screen. I had just recovered from passing out a few minutes ago. This just wasn't happening. It wisent. The screen showed 2 human shaped things. 2. _Twins._ I was going to have twins. In total shock, I looked up at Lewis.

"Twins?" I whispered.

"Twins." He said back.

"Oh man. Twice the everything." Zane said, about ready to cry.

"Umm, ok. Let's move on shall we?" Bella suggested, trying to calm me down. I was just about ready to freak out. I didn't know why. It should be a good thing! Right? Right? Twins is a fantastic thing! I should be grateful. Then I realized I wasn't mad, I was scared. I didn't know how to feel all together. I was afraid something would happen. Like one would die or something. I was just about ready to cry when they turned on Bella's.

BELLA'S POV

I smiled at the screen. There, was one baby, just one. It looked more like a humanish shaped blob.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I excitedly half screamed.

"A girl." Lewis stated simply. "Healthy. No need to worry yet." He finished. He quick popped out the DVD and handed it to me.

"We're having a girl." Will nodded. He was still a little shaken up by the whole Idea. I hoped he loved the baby. It must be hard not being married. The relationship seems so loose when not married. Like it could just break. Marriage seemed to be holding on with a steel cable, while being boyfriend girlfriend, just seemed to be hanging on by a thread. I wished he would just propose. He had the ring!

CLEO'S POV

"Lewis, I'm sweating. I'm really nervous. _Please _put the disc in!" I begged.

"Hold on. I'm almost there. It's almost finished. It needs to finish the posses of going from the machine to the disk. Give it a minute." He replied back.

I was so nervous. How many? Was it ok? Mermaid? How would this all turn out? It was scaring me to death. I just wanted to know. I wanted to know NOW.

"Ok, it's done." Lewis said, popping it into the DVD player. We all watched anxiously. It was so nerve-wracking!

"Oh geese." I laughed. The baby was sideways!

"Downside. If we are having more than 1, I can't tell. It's not clear enough yet, we are going to have to do this again next month." He said with a frown.

"Great. Another whole month just to know whether I'm having 1 or more. This is going to be the longest month of my life!" I joked. It really would be. I wanted to know so badly. This was going to be frustrating.

NOBODY'S POV

"So does this mean none of them are mermaids?" Bella asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well, not exactly. We may have to wait until they're born to know for sure." Lewis admitted. He probably thought we would attack him, due to us being high on hormones.

"Well. I'm exhausted. Can we go to bed now?" Zane asked in a whiney tone. We could understand him being tired due to all of the commotion going on between him and Rikki. Twins. Still not sticking into everyone else's minds yet.

"Yea. Let's go to bed." Rikki agreed. She was also tired as well. Obviously.

So everyone went to one of the guest rooms, (except Cleo and Lewis, they lived there) and they all tried to sleep. But the thoughts of their children kept them up.

**A/N: Because of all of the feedback I get, you guys make it hard for me not to post. I want to thank you. Anyway, I'm going to have to set some limits for myself! And I love hearing what you guys think and how you think I did. This story is one of the best ones I have written and I hope to continue. I could even give out a Non-spoiler secret later. I have no idea how it will affect my stories but we'll see wont we my angel faces? Anyway, go have fun and do whatever it is do.**


	7. 3, a ring, and Pop Tarts

**How are you angel faces? Well, I'm fine. I had this 3 day student field trip last week so sorry I haven't been posting too much. I'm going to speed things up a bit, because it would take 200 chapters to finish at the rate I'm going at….**

CLEO'S POV

Well here I am 3 months later. I'm still curious how my pregnancy worked out. I STILL don't know if it's a boy or a girl. I know, I said I wanted to know if the baby was healthy, but I had changed my mind about knowing the gender about 20 times. It was practically driving Lewis mad. He would sigh every time I told him I changed my mind.

"Lewis?" I asked from across the room.

"Yes love?" He responded, looking up from the book he was reading.

"Is it really happening?" I asked scared. I was shivering. "Are we really having 3? It seems too rare and crazy!" I said, tearing up. I had my hand on my belly. It seemed to be growing quicker than everyone else's. But it made sense due to my number.

Lewis quickly moved couches and wrapped his arms around me as I cried. "Yes. It really is happening. But on the bright side, you won't have to go through more than one pregnancy." He said, attempting to cheer me up.

"Are you saying you don't want more after this?" I asked slightly annoyed. Did he not like children? Did he hate doing "it" with me? Whatever it was, I was ticked off.

"No, it's just…. 3 is a lot to take on. We could have more kids in the future, when we're more experienced parents." He reassured me. It didn't 100% make me feel better, but it worked a little.

"Feel better know?" Lewis asked as he loosened his arms.

"A little. I think I'll go for a swim." I stood up, and left to put on my bathing suit.

My belly WAS getting big. I also thought I looked fat, but it was just a side effect of pregnancy. I had thought about giving up swimming for the 9 months I was pregnant, but I just couldn't. It was my stress reliever.

I got to the moon pool and floated on my back with my tail straight out and my belly up in the air. I placed my hand on my bump and smiled. This triplet thing was sounding pretty good to me.

BELLA'S POV

I started to cry so hard. My face was literally soaked.

"So do I get answer?" He joked.

"YES!" I sobbed, throwing my arms around him. I loved him so much. He had just proposed. With my dream ring. I was engaged! Finally! "I have a confession to make." I giggled. "When we were fighting, I may have come across your ring in your sock drawer, and knew about this for 3 months." I admitted nervously.

"Well I better find a better hiding place!" He laughed.

"Are we getting married after the baby?" I randomly questioned.

His smiled disappeared and he looked me in the eye. "I really don't know." He said his voice low and quiet.

He was STILL shaken up by the whole baby thing. We had been doing so well. I wish he could just except it and quit being weird about it. It was making me uncomfortable.

"Let's talk later then. I have to tell everyone the fantastic news!" I smiled so big my cheeks hurt.

"I whipped out my phone and pressed each of my friends' contacts.

RIKKI'S POV

This sucked. I was hungry 24/7, and when I ate, I just threw it right up. My whole One-freak-out-a day thing was miserably failing. Zane was being a good sport about it and he was taking it well. He knew the side effects and was prepared.

"ZANE! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" I yelled from upstairs.

"What now Rikki?" He asked, coming around the corner.

"I KNOW you ate the last pop tart again. Please go get some more." I asked semi polite. I was trying to work on keeping my hormones under control.

Zane sighed. "But the special store is so far away….." He complained.

"YOU ATE THE LAST DANG POPTART AND ALL I ASK OF YOU IS TO GET ME ANOTHER BOX FROM THE SPECIAL STORE THAT IS ONLY AN HOUR AWAY! IT"S NOT GOING TO TAKE THAT LONG AND AS YOUR WIFE ALL I ASK FOR IS A STINKING POPTART!" I yelled out of control.

"Ok." Zane cowered. He left quick as lightning to get to the car. I hope he knows which one I like.

**A/N: Thank you for all of the support I have been getting. I'll keep posting as long as you keep reading. I love you all and as usual I apologize for it being so short. I try to make them longer, but I want to save the crazy important stuff for its own chapter. In this case, I just had a brain fart at the end. Love you all. **


	8. Too soon

Oh my god I'm so sorry. I have been so dang busy I haven't been able to do anything. I have been on vacation and so many field trips I can't even look at reviews. I want you to know I won't just abandon this in the middle. I will tell you when it's over. This is maybe 1/4 of the story F.Y.I. I'm so sorry.

CLEO'S POV: 4 MONTHS

"So how is everyone?" I asked as I looked at my friends across the moon pool.

"I want to know how YOUR doing." Rikki questioned. "After all, you ARE having triplets."

"It's been hard." I admitted. "My back always hurts and I can never eat anything." I complained as if I was talking to Lewis.

"Well your certainly bigger than us." Bella pointed out. She had a tiny bump only being in the beginning of her 2nd trimester.

"Well of course I am. I have 3 children in my stomach!" I joked. I was also annoyed, but I knew it was just hormones taking over my body. I needed to control myself,

"My belly is getting big too." Rikki said as she placed a hand on her swollen abdomen.

"Hey, how many maids of honer can you have in a wedding?" Bella wondered aloud.

"I've only seen 1 in every wedding I've been too. But I don't think it's a law or anything." I guessed. "I had one maid of honer at my wedding and I picked Kim because she was family. But I don't think you need to pick family either." I told her.

"Thanks Cleo. I'm just nervous about the wedding." She said as she looked at her stomach, then the ring. She loved her ring. It was often a topic of discussion with her. She would send random pics of it every day. It was getting annoying. But we knew she was just exited to be getting married.

"Who thinks our kids will be mermaids?" Rikki asked, as she floated on her back, with her tail out and her belly out of the water.

"Lewis had some research, and if the baby has more of our genes then it will most likely be a mermaid." I explained.

"How are we going to explain that to our kids? Sweetie, your a mermaid and you can never touch water or tell anyone about your awesome powers or you will be taken apart, bit by bit in a laboratory!" Rikki said, getting irritated.

"Rikki, calm down. We need to be emotionally stable. Remember Taco Bell?" Bella reminded our short-tempered friend.

"Oh I still see that guy and he runs away in FEAR every time he sees me." Rikki said referring to the short, fat manager of Taco Bell.

6 MONTHS

BELLA'S POV

I never knew this would be the most shocking day of my life. We where just sitting at the dinner table eating when I felt a sharp pain.

"Ahhhh..." I moaned grabbing my stomach. I figured it was a contraction. But it was too early for contractions to start! I started to worry.

"Are you ok Bella?" Will asked concerned.

"I'm just having contractions." Just then, I felt another. I bent over and let out a small scream this time.

"I'm calling an ambulance!" Will announced as he ran to the phone.

Then I felt something run down my leg. My water! This was all happening to early! I wasn't due for months! This was bad. I started to cry. My baby's life was at risk, and I needed to save it.

A/N: Another cliff hanger! What did you think? This is a familiar situation to me. My little cousin was (possibly born- possibly not) in this way. I hope you give me some feedback and I apologize again for being late and not updating and for it being so short. Love you all. ❤ Emma


	9. Olivia

**Hey. So I had a great spring break and I never got a chance to update. I want to let you know, I will NEVER just randomly abandon this story. So have no fear, I will update until the end here. I love you all for reviewing and I'm so sorry it's late.**

BELLA'S POV

"Owwww!" I moaned as I leaned my head back. I was in an ambulance driving to the hospital due to early labor.

"DON'T PUSH!" The man half-yelled. "We want to keep your baby in as long as possible."

"Where is Will?" I panted. "I WANT HIM NOW!" I screamed. I was so scared. This felt like a bad dream. I just wanted this to end. Stay in! Please stay in.

We arrived at the hospital and I was rushed into the ER. My contractions happened every 8 minutes. They were so painful, I thought I would die.

"Bella!" A familiar voice said, rushing to my side.

"Will!" I screamed, grabbing his hand extremely tight. "I'm so scared! I don't know what to do!" I was practically sobbing. The pain was just getting worse.

"I'm afraid this baby is coming whether you want it to or not." The doctor stated. "You're going to have to push."

I felt like everything was in slow motion after that. It was just a blur. The baby coming out, then me passing out.

RIKKI'S POV

The news came at about 9 PM. Bella had gone into early labor and gave birth about an hour ago. I was just getting out of the bath when Zane pounded on the door.

"Rikki! You need to hurry up! This is important!" Zane shouted from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Zane, please wait for my tail to disappear! I would like to dry off!" I yelled back. I was STILL having trouble with the hormones.

"It's about Bella's baby." He said a bit calmer.

I froze for a minute, then I used my powers to dry myself and I grabbed my bathrobe. I flung the door open to see Zane with a worried look on his face.

"Bella went into early labor tonight. She had her baby. Will just called and he wants us to be at the hospital as soon as possible." He whispered.

My eyes got big and I stared at him for a few seconds. Then I nodded and went back into the bathroom to change clothes.

CLEO'S POV (Short. Like, SUPER short)

"What do you mean she went into early labor?" I shouted over the phone. "Well is she ok?" I was on the phone with Bella's fiancé, Will. He just told me that Bella's daughter was born. I was freaking out. "Ok, we will meet you at the hospital in 20 minutes." I spoke frantically, my words coming out way to fast. I hung up quickly and began to look for Lewis.

"Lewis! Get your butt down here! Bella just had her baby and they need you! She was supposed to have the baby at home and if that kid is a mermaid, it's a goner!" I shouted. I waited anxiously for a reply as I grabbed my coat and purse.

BELLA'S POV

I looked through the glass at the newborn baby. It was the smallest amongst the others. She also had an odd shaped head, and small arms. She had not completely finished developing. She was most likely to die. She did not cry when she was born. She was breathing. But with oxygen tubes. I was sad. I felt this was my fault.

"Bella!" Rikki exclaimed, walking towards me, giving me a hug. "Are you ok?" She asked sympathetically.

"She is going to die. And it's all my fault!" I whispered as I burst into tears.

"It's not your fault. There is nothing you or any doctor in this world could stop. And she could survive. There is always a chance." She reassured me. "Witch one is yours?" She asked as she looked through the glass.

I pointed to the small one in an incubator.

"She is gorgeous. Just like you. What's her name?" She asked.

I sniffed again. "Olivia." I whispered.

"That's a beautiful name." Another voice said from behind me. Cleo. "She will make it. She is strong like you. I can tell." She said as she came into the hug as well. I just kept crying.

**So that was just a bit more depressing than I intended. I used a name request! If you have any more ideas or suggestions, feel free to PM me or leave a review! I will try to update again soon, but as I said before, I WILL NEVER ABANDON THIS STORY. EVER. I love you all. Emma**


	10. Coming home and the first kick

Hoooolyyy crap it has been wayyyy to long and I need to post something. I'm sorry. I've been so busy with school and personal problems I forgot all about you angel faces!

BELLA'S POV

I got to bring Olivia home after 2 weeks of surgery and medication. Having her was literally the scariest moment of my life. She was born so early. So far, she has not grown a tail and I didn't until yesterday. It still wasn't safe to hang around the hospital though. I was relived to go home.

"Welcome to your new home Olivia." I spoke in a soft tone, trying not to wake her. She looked so innocent and helpless. Her tiny face with closed eyes. She had the smallest hands and nose.

I walked into the nursery, painted with lovely light pink and a white cot. I carefully sat down in the rocking chair as I began to feed Oliva. It was strange at first, because she was unable to drink directly from my breast. I needed to use that little machine thing and put in in a bottle along with special formula. Then I was supposed to feed it to her.

Looking down at her made me smile. She survived. I had a baby. Nobody was taken apart. Life was getting better.

RIKKI'S POV

I was laying on the couch with a magazine in my hands when I felt it. The first kick. I wasn't sure who it was from, but it was defiantly a kick. Or maybe a punch. I couldn't tell.

"Zane!" I yelled "Get down here!"

"What? What? Are the babies coming?" He asked franticly as he ran down the stairs.

"No, but come here!" I said as I motioned him over to the couch.

He came to me and sat down by my side. I took his right hand and placed it on my belly where I felt a kick. It took a few seconds, but eventually one of them kicked.

Zane's face lit up with excitement. "They're really there. Aren't they?" He laughed.

"Well of course they are!" I giggled. "Why would my belly be so big then?" I asked.

We just laughed.

CLEO'S POV

"I'm thinking we get cots that could be for either gender. So no pink and blue." I suggested.

"I like this green one." Lewis spoke as he pointed to a green cot.

"I like it. Well how about..."

End! Ok so I want you guys to finish Cleo's sentence. Remember, no pink or blue furniture, green cots. You can pick clothes, room colors, or anything related to baby stuff to put in the triplets rooms. Remember the rules and I will post the winner next chapter! Love ya!


	11. I can't decide a name for this chapter

Oh noooo! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! It's been more than a month! I love writing this story so much and I'm sad I've been so quiet on fan fiction! Ok so here is another chapter and I'm making it a long one for your pleasure and as an apology gift :)

CLEO'S POV

"So how about this wall sticker thing with he beach design?" I questioned pointing to the picture. It was a super-glossy sticker with a beautiful beach photo. It looked a lot like my old room I used to have. I wanted it so badly.

"I actually like this one.." He quickly took out one of his colored sticky things and placed it on the picture. "We are buying a beach wall sticker."

"Yay! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed as I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"Ok, suffocating hunny..." He panted.

"Sorry... I'm just a bit exited!" I apologized. Stupid hormones. They make me do a lot of crazy stuff.

"So if we go with a beach wall sticker, don't you think we should go with a beach theme in the nursery? We could paint clouds on the ceiling and we could paint a beach with an ocean on the other side of the wall? The one without the sticker? And some cool bamboo-ish furniture? Ohh! Then we could have their names spelled out in letters above their cots! Oh that would be adorable! What do you think?" I asked a bit too excitedly.

"Ok. Write all of that down for me and we can shop more later. We still have 4 months to go!" Lewis put his hand on my already big belly and smiled. "I can't wait for our babies.

3 HOURS LATER

"Ugg. Ok. I can do this!" I said as I carefully put a pillow between my legs. I had to get this one perfect position to fall asleep.

"So? How are you doing over there?" A certain someone laughed.

"Geeze Lewis! Do you know how hard it is to get this right?" I spat. More hormone issues.

"Ok, sorry Hun." He apologized in a very nice way. A way that made me feel guilty for saying that. He was so good about this stuff.

"Yes! I got it!" I whispered as I closed my tired eyes shut. "All I need is the covers! Please get them Lewis!" I begged.

Just then Lewis grabbed the sheets and it shifted my leg just a bit.

"NOOOO!" I cried. That took so long! I was not about to do it again.

"Oh sorry Cleo! I feel bad for practically throwing the universe of balance." He said sarcastically.

"Watch it!" I snapped again. This time, he couldn't use his magical guilt powers on me!

I shifted around for about 5 more minuets until I go it again.

"Did you get it again?" He asked kindly, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yea." I closed my incredibly tired eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Knowing I would have to get up to pee in about a half hour.

RIKKI'S POV

"ZANE! GET DOWN HERE!" I yelled. I had semi- fallen off the couch and I had my legs on, with my arms, head, and half my belly off the couch.

"What? What is.. Oh! Haha!" He laughed as soon as he saw me. "That's hilarious! I'm sorry!" He laughed harder.

"Zane! Help me! This freaking HURTS!" I yelled at him. He really needed to start listening to me more!

"You're like a turtle stuck on its back!" He laughed again. I was seriously mad. This really hurt.

"Zane! Get your butt over here and help me! This does not feel good!" I half-yelled. I was trying so hard to control my anger.

"Ok! Zane to the rescue!" He was still laughing as he helped me up.

I sighed as I felt sweet relief getting back up. "Thank you mighty Zane." I said in a normal tone. (For once!) as I grabbed his wrist, got up, kissed him on the cheek, and went upstairs to go take a bath.

BELLA'S POV

I walked in our house around 11 PM because of some crazy weird traffic and a late day at work and the first thing I see is Will and Olivia laying on the couch sleeping soundly. I wished I could grab the camera, but it was sadly lost at the moment. I quick grabbed my phone and snapped a quick picture of the moment. It didn't feel good to wake them up, but they would be more comfy in their own rooms.

I walked over to the couch and sighed. I didn't want to do this. I picked up Olivia which sadly disturbed her, causing her to whimper.

"Shh, it's just mommy. Just mommy." I whispered as I gently bounced her up and down.

I bent down and ran my fingers through Will's hair and he quickly woke up.

"Time for bed daddy." I said in a cool quiet voice. He smiled up and me and sat up and got off the couch to head for bed. He offered to take Olivia, but I decided to take her myself.

I walked into the pretty pink nursery and put her down in her cot. She fell asleep almost instantly. I loved watching her sleep. But sadly, I too had to sleep now.

"Goodnight sweet heart." I whispered as I closed the white door and headed off to my bed to sleep.

NOBODY'S POV

Everyone was lounging around the moon pool with their big belly (except Bella) and chatting away.

"You look fine Bella." Cleo reassured her friend.

"Are you kidding? I gained almost 40 POUNDS. I'm 40 whole pounds heavier!" She said looking down at her stomach.

"Well I gained 50 if that makes you feel any better!" Rikki said from the center of the moon pool.

"Well yea! Your having TWO. I only had one. And I probably would have gained MORE weight if I had her the whole 9 months!" Bella complained.

"You"re not fat Bella. Ok?" Cleo snapped. "Sorry about my tone but I just don't like hearing you call yourself names!" She admitted.

"It's ok. I get it." Bella said, head still down looking at her belly.

"So what's going on with you and Will's wedding?" Rikki asked curiously.

Bella smiled. "Well..."

Oooooohhhh kayyyyy. Guess what you get to do? Uh huh. Pick out some wedding plans! So go crazy and spew all of your ideas out. And thanks to the lovely person who suggested the beach theme for the triplets rooms! I'm WAYYY to lazy to go check my reviews and to go see who it is. But thanks sparkle mouse. See ya soon. I'm going on a long road trip and I might have time then. :)


End file.
